A Little Art Heist
by WildClover27
Summary: Terry's first mission since Redemption.  This time it's not the Warden who comes up with an extra caper.


A Little Art Heist

This was the first mission Terry had gone on since the assault. It was _another_ party with _another_ information gathering assignment for Terry and Actor and _another_ safe for Casino to open so Garrison could take microfilm pictures. The drop had gone well, as had the journey to the safe house. There was a lull in the weather, what some would call a January thaw in February. The snow had melted in this part of France and the days were a balmy 15˚C.

Terry and Actor were in the bedroom of the safe house, door open, applying the last touches to their make-up. Terry was applying rouge and lipstick at the little vanity, while Actor was seated on a chair in front of his case which was on the edge of the bed, peering into the small mirror in the lid while applying a mustache with spirit gum.

Terry finished by closing her lips on a piece of tissue to blot the excess lipstick and stood up, turning to see how the con man was doing. She frowned as she walked up to him. "Do I have to kiss you with that on?" she asked. "That one's prickly."

Actor looked up at her sideways with a raised eyebrow. "I have never had a complaint."

"Obviously you have never been kissed by anybody with that pig-bristly thing on," shot back Terry. "I'd rather kiss you when you haven't shaved for two days."

Actor turned his attention back to the mirror. It would not do to have the piece peel off in the middle of the party. He wondered about Teresa's frame of mind. She was as prickly as the said accessory. When it was attached to his satisfaction, he closed the case up and put it in the duffle bag atop the bed. Rising to his feet, Actor smoothed the tunic and adjusted the almost too short cuffs. Would they never find him a uniform that fit? Were all Reich officers short and fat or short and slight?

As was habit, Teresa reached up and adjusted the cross at his throat and the medals on his chest. Actor wondered in amusement if this is what it was like to have a wife, someone to make sure he was presentable when he went out, as if he had not been doing this for himself a good many years. He captured her as yet ungloved hand in his and raised it to his lips for a kiss on the knuckles.

"As you do not wish to kiss me," he teased. Inwardly, he frowned at the dampness of the palm beneath his fingers. "It will be all right, Cara," he said softly. "You know what you are doing, and I will keep a close eye on you tonight as will the others. We will let nothing happen to you, I promise." It was a rash promise, but he needed to boost her confidence.

"I know," admitted Teresa. "I don't know why I'm nervous."

"It is to be expected. We just need to get you through this one and you will be fine," Actor assured her. "Now put your gloves on and let us depart. And if you do not get a move on, I _will_ kiss you," he said with an overly dramatic expression. It brought the desired smile he was hoping for.

Terry picked the long white gloves up from the end of the bed and started putting them on as she headed for the door. "Komm, mein Oberst," she said with a grin.

"Marmocchia," muttered Actor without temper.

"I'll _Marmocchia_ you," warned Terry.

"Children, settle down," said Craig with barely a straight face. It earned him an unappreciative look from the older Italian and a snicker from Casino.

GGGGG

Terry struggled to keep a serene, benign expression on her face. Things were going as planned. Actor was moving from group to group engaging in small talk and taking in anything that sounded interesting or dealt with military strategy. Terry stayed close, giving an appearance of boredom though her eyes were roving the room. She went to the buffet table to get Actor a plate of food because it was expected of her. As she left the safety of the con man's presence, she scanned the area until she spotted Chief, looking handsome in a guard's uniform, standing beside a tall potted plant and blending into the background. The Indian gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. It was the encouragement Terry needed.

She moved around the buffet table. This one was more decadent than the last one. Besides the cheeses, pates, and caviar, there were cold slices of roast pheasant and wild boar. She made a plate of meats and cheeses for Actor along with some crackers and caviar. A duplicate plate was made for herself, but with two extra crackers of caviar and no foie gras.

Actor was circulating again when she caught up with him. He took the plate she offered and glanced at the extra caviar on hers.

"I have created a monster," he said quietly in German. "You and caviar."

"Oh, not you, my darling colonel," she said quietly back in the same language. "It is the Reich who is creating this."

"Are you all right?" Actor murmured.

"Fine," replied Teresa with a smile.

She was still nervous, but trying to hide it. It would do no good to tell that to Actor; besides he probably already knew. She was sure that having to keep an extra close eye on her was making his job more difficult. She just wished she could get over this feeling of paranoid fear. It wasn't logical and it made her afraid of screwing up. When normally she enjoyed these parties, now it felt like time was crawling.

Actor approached another group composed of two colonels and a major. All three had imbibed more than enough for the evening. Hopefully this made for looser tongues. Introductions were made and Actor joined the conversation. Terry had to admire the smoothness with which he integrated himself with the officers.

"Yes, we found a Vermeer in the home of that French idiot who thought we were going to make him a ruler of this whole part of France," laughed one of the colonels. "He won't need it where he is now."

This brought laughter from the rest of the men.

"You found a Vermeer in this part of France?" asked Actor with derision.

"Not just a Vermeer," boasted the colonel. "There are also two miniatures by Perin."

"Reichsmarschall Goering must have been delighted to receive those," said Actor with seeming disinterest.

"Oh, he hasn't received them yet," smiled the colonel. "The art expert and the couriers are arriving in two days to get them. He will know if there are other trinkets worthy of Der Fuhrer's proposed art museum."

Paintings. Old paintings. Masterpiece paintings. Terry could practically hear the wheels turning in the con man's head. Given the least bit of opportunity, he would go after them. All he needed to know was where they were.

"Well I most certainly hope you have them locked up somewhere safe," said Teresa in German with a smile.

"They are safe enough where they are, my dear lady," assured the colonel in a condescending manner. "The Rousseau estate is sufficiently guarded."

"This wild boar is excellent. Is it local or imported, I wonder?" Actor deftly changed the subject.

"It and the pheasant are local Herr Standartenfuehrer," answered the major.

The other colonel laughed. "Gerhardt has been enjoying the culinary advantages of living in this area. The local wine is superb also."

GGGGG

Terry waited until they were back at the safe house in the basement of a butcher shop before confronting Actor.

"Okay, how do we find out where this place is?" she asked eagerly.

Actor knew exactly what she was referring to. "I would imagine we could ask our hosts." His tone was disinterested, though his mind was in high gear.

"We are going after them aren't we?" asked Terry.

"_We_ are not going after anything," said Actor firmly.

"Oh, come on, Actor," said Terry in frustration. "You're not going to leave them are you?"

Garrison turned to look at the two. Actor was calmly peeling the mustache off with a grimace from too much spirit gum and trying to ignore Teresa. The girl was watching him with an eagerness Craig was coming to recognize as her enthusiasm for a good con.

"What are you two talking about," he asked with an ominous voice.

"Paintings," said Terry. "Expensive art treasures."

Craig looked at Actor. The con man returned the look with a bored face but a twinkle in the hazel eyes. Oh, his sister and the con man were becoming two of a kind.

"A Vermeer and two Perins," pronounced Actor, "probably worth a total of close to two million dollars." Garrison stared at him in surprise at the figure. "Museum pieces undoubtedly," continued the Italian as he casually removed the cross from his throat and opened the neck of his shirt. "They are destined for Goering's collection for Hitler."

"Currently in some museum, I assume," said Craig.

"Personal estate," replied Actor.

There was a pause before Terry started, "Oh come on, Craig. Isn't President Roosevelt pushing the common soldier to save as many art objects as they come across? It would be a shame to let these go to Goering." Her voice had a manipulative quality.

Craig turned to Actor. "You're teaching her a little too well, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I am not teaching her," said Actor indignantly. "I do show more finesse than that."

"Not when it comes to dames," cracked Casino.

"We are not discussing women, Casino," retorted the Italian haughtily.

Terry was not to be put off. "Oh, come on, Guys. We have the best art thief in Europe at our disposal. Who better to learn from?"

Garrison watched his second trying to take control of the situation.

"Teresa, I am teaching you about fine art so you may move easily within the higher social circles at the parties we attend, not how to steal it."

This brought snorts of humor from all three of the other cons. Garrison looked at his men suspiciously.

"I thought that only applied to England?" said Terry, using the same voice on the con man. It earned her a narrow-eyed glare. That not working, she turned her attention back to her brother. "You brought out that Rembrandt a couple months ago," she reminded him.

"That was different," said Craig. "We were sent in for that one."

"So, this time you come home with three extra on the side." She grinned, "Looks good in the report."

"Wot say, Warden?" asked Goniff. "You're always looking to pull a little extra caper now, aren't you?"

Garrison silently studied his group of thieves, sister included. His eyes went to Actor's. "How long would it take?"

The confidence man shrugged a shoulder. "We can check the place out in the morning and hit it on our way out."

Five pair of eager eyes watched the Lieutenant. "It won't hurt to take a look."

"Great!" said Terry happily.

"_You_ are not going in," said Actor firmly. "_You _will be staying in the car."

"Oh, no," objected Terry just as firmly. "I am not the wheelman. I can get in a building with you just as easy as the rest."

"We'll see," said Craig. "I want to see the layout first, then we'll see if we even do this."

Oh, it'll be done, thought Terry. If not by the group, Actor would somehow find a way to do it himself. Of that she was certain.

GGGGG

The 'sufficiently guarded' estate turned out to be guarded by two soldiers and a single strand alarm on the windows. The butcher's cousin had done the electrical work in the house and was able to provide them with a map of the inside and the location of the larger painting.

Garrison and Actor had borrowed a car from the butcher's brother-in-law and taken a leisurely drive around the area of the estate with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine. They found a pleasant clearing atop a hill for a luncheon meal which conveniently overlooked the house. The air had a chill to it, but the two men were warmly dressed in their woolen SS uniforms and their spot was protected from the wind by a stand of trees. Craig spread a blanket on the ground and Actor brought out the picnic basket packed by the butcher's wife. Garrison sat cross-legged on one corner of the blanket, while Actor stretched his long frame out to lie on his side, head propped on a bent arm. The Italian tossed a paper wrapped sandwich to Garrison, who was pouring wine for both of them. The sandwiches were thick with meat and cheese on fresh crusty bread.

"Pays to have a butcher in the resistance," remarked Craig in appreciation.

"Especially one with a helpful wife," grinned Actor.

The two ate in silence for a bit, both watching the house below for any activity. The two guards seemed bored and lax, meeting along the side of the house for a long cigarette break before returning to their posts at the front and back of the building.

"Is it do-able?" asked Garrison.

Actor nodded, chewing on a bite of sandwich. "It should be simple enough. The SS is not expected until tomorrow, so they will just arrive a little early. If Chief can liberate a truck for us, it will make it convenient to carry more items. If the man has those paintings in his collection it stands to reason he would have more of value."

Craig chuckled. "We taking Terry in or keeping her out?"

Actor shook his head with a grin. "We can take her in with us. It would not be easy to keep her out. She is very interested in learning how to break and enter."

"You're teaching her too well," remarked Craig for the second time.

"Warden, I do not wish to teach her how to be like me. She would probably be quite adept at it," said the con man, "but the lifestyle is not for her. I would hate to corrupt her anymore than necessary. I am happy to teach her about art and music and literature." He frowned. "She is becoming very good at the con, as are you, but I do not wish to encourage her to continue after the war."

Craig took a sip of wine before answering. "I think in the long run Terry will go back to the ranch. She has too much country in her to keep up the nightlife style you're accustomed to."

Actor frowned. "No, Warden, I think she will be torn between two worlds, yours and mine." He realized he was becoming too serious and donned a smile. "But at least it will be a new experience for her."

"This is an experience all right," laughed Garrison.

He realized that just for a moment or two, it had been the real man, whoever he was, talking before going back to being Actor. Craig wondered if it was a sign of trust, fatigue, or residual concussion.

"Speaking of Terry," said Craig. "How did she do with the party?"

"Outwardly . . . fine," said Actor. "Inwardly, I believe she was afraid or at least apprehensive. She is learning to hide it well."

Craig sobered. "You think she'll get over it?"

Actor sighed. "I hope so. If she can get through a few more parties without any problems arising, I believe she will gain her confidence back."

Craig shook his head. "This really did knock her self-confidence for a loop. I've never seen her be this grouchy or chatty. I think this is part of why she wants to go on your little art heist."

Actor raised an eyebrow at that. "This is now _my _little art heist?" He took a sip of wine. "I am beginning to think this is Teresa's little art heist."

The two men exchanged a look and both chuckled. They stayed for a half hour, watching the manor house, finally leaving when Actor was satisfied with what he had seen and they were becoming too chilled.

Back at the safe house, Casino voiced what they were all wondering. "Can we do it?"

Actor nodded. "We do it as a con, not a break in. The moving crew will arrive a day early."

Craig shrugged out of his great coat and tunic. "Goniff, Terry is going to need some clothes to make her look like a young boy and you and Chief will need worker clothes. Casino can go in as our driver."

"I'm going in?" asked Terry hopefully.

Craig gave her a resigned look. "Would you stay out?"

"If you tell me I have to," she admitted with obvious regret.

"You're going in. But you do exactly what Actor and I tell you to do. No improvising!" This was said sternly.

"Agreed."

Chief straightened and pulled on a jacket as Goniff was doing. "So are you needin' a truck?"

"A supply truck'll do," said Garrison

"I'll hide it on the road out," Chief said.

GGGGG

Actor strode up to the guard on the steps, displaying his regal condescending SS bearing. Garrison stood to his right and a bit behind him, arrogant in his own way. The guard came swiftly to attention at sight of the SS officers. His arm flashed out in salute. Actor gave an absent wave of his hand in response.

"We have come to transport the art pieces to Berlin," said Actor.

"But Herr Colonel, we were not expecting you until tomorrow," sputtered the guard.

"As might the Resistance," uttered the con man impatiently. "We are moving them tonight."

The arrogant manner of the officer made the guard forego asking to see the man's papers. He stepped aside as the two officers swept into the building, followed by two men and a younger boy wearing a woolen cap. The group unerringly made their way through the house to the combination study/sitting room. Goniff closed the doors behind them. They all paused and looked around.

A smug satisfied smile crossed Actor's face. The Vermeer, though prominent, was not the only masterpiece on the walls. There were lighted wooden display cases with a variety of treasures.

Garrison's eyes landed on a stack of picture boxes, packing crates and packing material.

"Nice of them to accommodate us," he murmured.

Craig cast a glance at his second and grinned at the rapture on Actor's face. He had always said the man got positively droolly over art work and antiques.

"Merda," came an awed whisper.

Craig and Actor turned their heads and both grinned. Terry was gazing, wide-eyed around the room. Craig had not seen that look of delight on his sister's face since the last time she had seen an exceptionally fine piece of horseflesh.

"Let us begin," said Actor.

Garrison and Actor began removing paintings and packing them with care. Goniff had laid claim to one cabinet, quickly wrapping and carefully loading the statuettes and trinkets into one crate. Casting a furtive glance around, he tucked a small silver box in his shirt.

Terry approached another display case, smiling when she spotted the two Perin miniatures on their tripods. Her eyes were drawn to the right and they widened in awe at the enameled and gilded egg on its stand. She reached a hand behind her and snapped her fingers urgently.

Actor's head snapped around, Garrison's following his, to see Terry's beckoning fingers. They crossed the room to her side.

"Ah, the Perins," said Actor with satisfaction.

Terry wasn't interested in the tiny paintings. She pointed to the object of her attention. "Actor, is that . . . ?"

Actor's smile widened. "Yes, Cara, that is a Fabergé egg. Magnificent. Allow me to pack that one."

They all went back to what they were doing, except for Garrison. He took a moment to watch his sister delicately handling the art objects with a look of almost rapture on her face. In that way, she resembled the con man who was teaching her. It was the hands that caught Craig's attention. He remembered those hands in heavy leather gloves, tugging hard on barbed wire or roping a calf. Ungloved, there had always been abrasions or cuts from the hard ranch work. Now the hands were soft and delicate, smooth, with carefully manicured nails. It made him wonder if Actor had not been correct in saying Terry would have a problem choosing which life to pursue after the war. Craig gave himself a mental shake. They were on a mission. He had no business losing his concentration like this.

The six of them made quick work of packing the treasures. Chief and Casino began moving boxes out to the truck. As they made their way through the house, one of the guards approached them.

"Kann ich euch helfen?"

Neither understood what the German said, but Casino recognized the word _helfen._

"Nein!" he said gruffly and pushed on, Chief on his heels.

They paid no further attention to the guards as they continued to the truck. The boxes were set on the floor of the vehicle and the two men looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Chief.

"I don't know. I think he was asking to help," said Casino with an equally uncomprehending expression.

"Maybe we better start payin' more attention to the Warden and Actor tryin' to teach us Kraut," suggested Chief.

Casino just shrugged, but inwardly he agreed with the Indian.

They weren't the only ones having a problem. Terry had picked up a smaller, lighter box and was carrying it out. The guard must have been bored, or trying to earn points with the SS, because he asked her also if he could help. Terry knew if she opened her mouth the man would realize she was a woman. She shook her head and coughed.

"Bist du krank?" asked the guard.

Terry smiled weakly and nodded, shifting the box so she could indicate with a free hand that her throat was not right. The guard nodded knowingly and allowed her to continue on. She met the others at the truck.

"What's with the guard?" she asked. "He's trying to be entirely too helpful."

"We noticed," said Casino. "He hit you up too?"

"Yeah," replied Terry. "Let's go back together. Safety in numbers."

The trio went back inside. The guard was coming out of another room. They tried to ignore him.

"Young man," called the guard in German.

The three froze as the man hurried over. He held out a shot glass of clear liquid to Terry. She accepted it hesitantly. Casino stayed and watched, a hand ready to grab his pistol.

Chief strode on to the room the others were in. He ducked in the door and pulled it closed behind him. "Warden!"

Craig and Actor both looked up sharply at the urgently hissed name. Chief jerked his head toward the door. "Terry," he whispered.

Actor's long legs carried him to the door a step ahead of Garrison. He opened the door imperatively, and quickly took in the scene. Garrison let him take the lead.

Terry sniffed at the liquid and smelled peppermint schnapps. To refuse the soldier who was of a tad higher rank than her civilian status would garner suspicion. Well, she could down a shot of Jack Daniels, maybe she get the schnapps down without choking. She took a breath and tossed the fiery liquor down her throat. Her wide eyes caught Casino's dubious look. It took all of her concentration _not_ to choke. With a wobbly smile, she mouthed _danke_ to the guard.

"Karl! Komm her! Sofort!" ordered a stern and angry SS colonel.

Terry gave the glass back and hurried toward Actor, Casino behind her.

"You!" snarled the conman in German to the guard. "You will cease bothering my people! Verstehe?"

"Jawohl, Herr Standartenfuehrer," replied the guard quickly, coming to attention.

Terry looked up at Actor as she approached him and rolled her eyes. The sneer still on his face, he grabbed her upper arm and yanked her through the doorway, giving her a short hard shove as she came past. She was light on her feet so Garrison made no move to catch her. Actor slammed the door shut behind Casino and turned to them all. Terry was rubbing her arm ruefully.

"Pushy," she said accusingly, tempered with a grin.

"You had to stop for a drink," teased Actor to cover his concern.

"Hey, it cured my sore throat," she shot back quietly.

Actor shook his head, ignoring the grins of the other three cons. Garrison figured their luck was starting to stretch a little thin.

"Okay, come on," Craig ordered. "Everybody grab a box and we go out together."

They loaded themselves up with the rest of the boxes and all headed out en masse. They were not approached and made it to the truck without mishap. The boxes were pushed into the back. Casino climbed in the driver's seat with Garrison in the middle and Actor on the passenger side. Chief gave Terry a leg up into the truck and followed quickly. Goniff pulled the canvas flap down.

As they rearranged the boxes in the back of the truck, Goniff asked for a recap. He had been unable to see the events in the outer room and had only witnessed Actor being uncharacteristically physical with the girl. Terry seemed unconcerned about Actor's behavior as she recounted the episode.

In the front of the truck, the topic was the same incident. Casino shook his head in reluctant admiration. "I gotta tell yuh, Warden," said the safecracker. "I didn't think Terry'd be able to get that drink down her without chokin'."

Craig gave a shrug of his head. "She doesn't drink very much, but she can hold her liquor . . . except champagne."

"What happens with champagne?" asked Casino curiously.

Craig hesitated, trying to word it carefully.

"She becomes a bit less inhibited," said Actor in the breach. At Garrison's outraged questioning glare, he continued unconcernedly, "How do you think I taught her to kiss me in public? One glass is her limit. I try to restrict her to wine. She seems to have more of a tolerance to that."

Casino's snort of laughter was cut short at the narrow eyed glare he received from Garrison.

"I must apologize to you, Lieutenant," continued Actor.

Craig's mind immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion. He was relieved as the con man elaborated.

"I am not usually that rough with a woman, but, under the circumstances, I wished to cement the illusion Teresa was a boy."

Craig grinned as his suspicions were allayed. "It must have been all right with Terry or she would have slugged you after you closed the door."

"She would have _tried_," interjected the Italian indignantly.

Now Casino did laugh. "Trust me, Babe, that girl's got a heckova right hook."

Craig smiled proudly, "I did teach her well."

GGGGG

The rest of the trip to the coast proved to be surprisingly uneventful. Actor's papers, hastily procured from the Resistance before they left, stood inspection and they were not bothered at the checkpoints. The next hitch would be the transport boat.

Garrison watched the large fishing boat pull up to the isolated dock with ease considering it was not using running lights. A burly curly headed man leapt nimbly to the dock and approached the group. He seemed to relax at the sight of the woman standing next to the SS officers. He had been told there would be five men and a woman.

"It is a nice moonlit night for fishing," said the captain of the boat in his native language.

"I hear the mackerel are running," replied Garrison in French.

"Lieutenant Garrison," greeted the man with relief.

"Pierre," replied Garrison. "We have a change in plans."

"And what might that be?" asked the captain warily.

"We have a load to take across with us. It needs to be kept dry."

The captain shook his head in disgust. "How large of a load?"

"Half a truckload," said Garrison.

The captain shook his head in disgust. "That will cost us most of a catch."

"The Army will reimburse you for your loss," assured Garrison.

"Of course they will, Lieutenant," grumbled the man. "In their own good time; which does not fill the empty bellies of the families of my crew."

Craig knew the reimbursement would be slow. He reached in his pocket where he had almost a hundred in German currency. It would not be near enough.

Actor seemed to understand what he was thinking. The con man chewed on a cheek for a moment. "Casino?"

The safecracker shot a look at the con man. "Oh no, uhn uh, Actor. You ain't doin' it."

Terry stifled a smile and turned to walk back to the angry man. She stopped in front of him and ran her left hand soothingly up and down his chest. "Now Casino, would you take food from a child's mouth?"

Casino's eyes glanced at the hand that was rubbing his chest. Oh, she was using the voice. Well, it wasn't going to work. The hand lightened to a caress. His resolve almost waivered, but he realized she was trying to con him.

"Forget it, Lady," he said gruffly.

The hand fell away and she turned on her heel. "Okay."

As she walked back to her brother, Casino had a sudden thought. He grabbed for his pocket. The wad of money was gone. He watched in outrage as Terry casually handed the roll of money from the safe at the manor house to Garrison. Goniff snickering in the background over Terry's expertise under his tutelage did nothing to diminish Casino's ire.

"Can you convert Reichsmarks?" asked Actor with a smile.

"They are not worth much," hedged the captain.

"I'm sure there's enough here to cover your loss with a little extra," said Craig smoothly.

A hand reached out to accept the wad of bills which was tucked into a pants pocket. He carefully took a step further back from the woman and raised his arm in the air, beckoning his men. The crates and boxes were quickly and carefully secured below decks, wrapped and covered with tarps, under the scrutiny of Garrison.

As the last crate made its way up the wooden ramp and onto the deck, Goniff gave an exaggerated sigh of relief. "Now that was an easy mission."

"Goniff!" a range of voices objected.

"You're gonna jinx us, Man," said Chief in disgust.

"Wot?" asked the pickpocket. "A nice little ride across the Channel and we're 'ome free."

Casino back handed him on the arm. "And ain't I always tellin' you, yuh Dumb Limey, boats can get sunk."

"What a lovely, optimistic thought," cracked Terry as she proceeded up the ramp.

On board and under way, the girl had secured her hair into a ponytail tucked beneath the collar of a waterproof jacket, two sizes too big, a crew member had lent her. She had politely refused the captain's offer to share his wheelhouse with him. She stood, instead, on the top deck with Craig and Actor. The other three men had hunkered down on the deck in the relative shelter of some crates, Casino still grumbling about the loss of their little treasure of money.

"So how much was in that little stash Casino liberated," asked Craig out of idle curiosity, his eyes scanning the sky and sea like the two beside him.

"A bit over two thousand," estimated Actor.

Craig looked over his sister's head at his second. Actor shrugged philosophically. It would have made a good haul for the fisherman if it had been in fish instead of marks. The Reichsmark had deteriorated in value since its inception in the late 1930's

Terry watched the spray over the bow of the boat freezing in sparkles on everything it touched. She shivered. "I think Spring is over again," she remarked.

"You can ride in the wheelhouse," said Craig.

"No," she replied woodenly and firmly.

Actor glanced down at her. So she wasn't over it yet. He had not expected her to recover this quickly anyway. Acutely aware of the close proximity of the woman's brother, Actor placed an arm around Teresa's shoulders. She moved up tight against his side. Craig looked at them. Without a word he removed the fisherman's cap from his head and placed it on Terry's, pulling it down over her ears. They went back to watching for signs of planes or enemy ships.

GGGGG

They had been back at the mansion for almost a week before being summoned into London. They found themselves inside the mostly empty National Art Gallery. Dressed in suits, Terry in a dress, they were confronted by Major Richards and a Mr. Arnold Braithwaite. The art specialist and museum curator had met the Lieutenant's men before and it ate at the man's craw to have to commend them on bringing such wonderful art pieces back. He wondered how much had _not_ made it to the museum's warehouse.

The four suited men stood in a line in front of the curator and the Major. Goniff was fidgeting as usual. Casino scowled. Chief was inscrutable. And Actor was smiling pleasantly as if at some inner joke. Terry stood between Actor and Goniff, nudging the Englishman with her elbow to keep him still. Craig stood slightly apart, on the other side of Actor, clad in his dress uniform.

". . . and the British people are grateful you were able to secure these treasures from the hands of the Third Reich. They will be stored in a safe location with the rest of the gallery pieces until the end of the war when they will be returned to the countries of their origins." Braithwaite gave s light bow of his head. "Now if you will excuse me." He turned and strode off.

Terry tipped her head to watch him leave. "I don't think he likes us," she remarked quietly.

"He doesn't," replied Actor in a low voice.

"It's mutual," cracked Goniff.

Terry tugged surreptitiously on Actor's coat sleeve. He leaned sideways to hear her. "Can we find his museum and heist it just to show him we can?" she whispered.

"We already have," replied the con man.

Terry bit back a laugh.

Why couldn't they, just once, behave, wondered Garrison. Richards ducked his head to cover a smile.

"This was a job well done," intoned the senior officer.

"Thank you, Major," said Terry brightly. Craig inwardly cringed. "I think this calls for a little celebration." She linked an arm through Actor's on her right and Goniff's on her left. "I'm sure you boys know where there's a decent pub around here. The first round's on me."

"Now you're talkin', Babe," said Casino happily.

"Wait just a minute!" ordered Garrison.

"Let them go," said Richards.

Terry looked at both men. "You coming too?" she invited, aware she driving her brother insane.

"Um, I'm afraid not," said the major with a crooked grin. "We have a meeting to attend to."

"Not another ruddy mission?" asked Goniff.

"'Fraid so," admitted Richards trying to keep his grin under control. "But you have the afternoon free."

The five didn't need to be told twice. They turned and headed for the door.

"Do you have enough money?" Craig asked his sister.

"I should," she shot back. "If not, he always does." She bobbed a head at Actor earning a glare from him.

As the con man started to speak, three other voices joined his, "Marmocchia!"

"'Ey, just wot the bloody 'ell is a mar-mo-key-uh?" chirped Goniff.

Before Actor could respond, Terry jumped in. "Oh that's easy. We have a lot of them up where we live. They're big hairy rodents."

"Teresa!" objected the Italian, knowing she was referring to a marmot.

Goniff took quick offense. "'Ere now, Actor! You can't call 'er a rat!"

Terry shot a grinning look over her shoulder at the two officers. Craig's lips were drawn tight together. Richards was grinning crookedly at her. She gave a wink to them and turned back to the argument that was ensuing between the pickpocket and the con man.

"I'm sorry, Sir," apologized Craig. "Terry is . . . "

"Yes, she is," agreed the major. "At least she can dance."

That stopped Craig cold. Terry had Richards wrapped around her little finger too?

"Come on, Lieutenant," said Richards. "We have a mission to discuss."


End file.
